My Love
by janrice
Summary: The curse is broken! Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru are now all grown-up and they are friends. But Kyo and Tohru developed a deeper relationship. Yuki loves Tohru secretly. But what if Kyo dies? Yuki x Tohru
1. Default Chapter

"How is business?" A friend of Kyo asked him. They were at a party celebrating the new branch of their business in Tokyo. All their business associates and friends were there.  
  
Kyo sipped his champagne before he replied, "It's good actually, and this is our third branch."  
  
"And how is Yuki as a business partner?" Somebody asked which made all of them laugh. They were all aware of the past misunderstanding between the two cousins.  
  
"As usual, he is still so serious. I tell him everyday to find someone already." Kyo answered as he pulled Tohru closer to him.  
  
One of their friends commented, "I see that Tohru is growing prettier everyday."  
  
Kyo tightened his grip on Tohru's waist and just smiled. Tohru however was embarrassed and just smiled at their friends.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Others teased.  
  
"Soon." Kyo replied and his friends slapped him playfully in the back. The couple really looked happy and in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's dance." A stunning girl in a sexy red dress pulled Yuki's hands towards the dance floor.  
  
Yuki removed the hands of the woman off his gently. "I'm sorry Mako, but I'm already tired."  
  
The woman, upon looking at Yuki's beautiful disinterested face just made a face and walked away.  
  
Yuki sipped his wine as he looked at his friends. They look so happy together, Yuki thought.  
  
  
  
Tohru scanned the room. Where's Yuki? Her gaze directed towards the piano and caught Yuki staring at her. She quickly looked away. Why is he looking at me like that? But she did not give it another thought as more people congratulated her and Kyo with their business.  
  
Kyo whispered to Tohru's ears, "Let's go up."  
  
Tohru just followed him and let him lead her to the stairs. Upon reaching the roof top, Tohru was overwhelmed by the beauty of the sky. Million of stars looked back at Tohru. "They're so beautiful!"  
  
"But they're nothing compared to you." Kyo whispered as he gave Tohru a glass of wine. Tohru blushed.  
  
Kyo chuckled. "You're still not used to it?" Kyo began playing something on the radio. It was their song. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
Tohru gladly went to Kyo, accepted his hand and they began to slow dance. Suddenly, Tohru remembered their guests. "Kyo? What about our guests?"  
  
Kyo just shrugged. "We've entertained them long enough. As far as I'm concerned, the party's over. It's not my fault anymore if they wanted to get drunk tonight."  
  
Tohru looked distressed so Kyo pacified her. "Yuki is there. He's in- charge. Let's just enjoy the night, shall we?"  
  
Tohru nodded then she settled her head on Kyo's shoulders. I wish that we could go on like this forever, she thought as she looked at the stars above.  
  
As they were dancing, Tohru stepped on something that made her almost trip. Fortunately, Kyo caught her. "Be careful." He warned. "The building is not finished yet so there are still many dangerous things lying in here."  
  
The couple continued dancing. But this time, it's Kyo's turn to lose his balance. Unfortunately, Tohru can't catch him and he fell off the roof.  
  
"KYO!" Tohru shouted. Tohru almost started to cry but then she heard Kyo's voice. "Tohru, help!" Tohru looked down. Kyo caught on the ledge but he looked like he can't hold on anymore.  
  
"Wait! I'll go get help." Tohru was in tears now because of fear. But before she stood up, Yuki was already on her side reaching out to Kyo. Unknown to the couple, Yuki followed them there and spied on them.  
  
"Kyo, try to hold on to my hand!" Yuki shouted as he reached out his hand.  
  
"I can't!" Kyo shouted back as he tried to stretch his other hand to reach Yuki's. It was too far.  
  
Slowly, Kyo was loosing his grip. "Tohru, Tohru."  
  
Tohru's arm was also stretched. "Kyo! Kyo!" she shouted as she cried.  
  
Unfortunately, Kyo lost his grip and fell.  
  
"KYO!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. A ghost

Kyo woke-up with a start. "I thought I was dead. What a nightmare!" He said as he panted.  
  
He looked around his surrounding. All he could see was white everywhere. He realized he was not in his room. Where am I?  
  
"So, you're finally awake." A voice said.  
  
Kyo was alarmed. "Who's there?!"  
  
"Easy now. Don't you recognize your own cousin?"  
  
Kyo looked from where the voice came from. He squinted. "Shigure? But. . . "  
  
"I'm dead. I know, no need to remind me about that."  
  
Kyo became nervous. "Wha-What do you want?"  
  
"I don't need anything from you. You're the one who needs me."  
  
Confusion settled on Kyo's face.  
  
"In case you still haven't noticed, you're dead." Shigure said unfeelingly.  
  
Kyo looked at himself. I'm dead? But Tohru. . .  
  
"I will explain why I'm here. I was sent here by You-know-Who to help you finish your unfinished business. You still can't enter heaven if you still have an unfinished business. Since I'm your cousin, I was told to do this for you. I'm just here to guide you but you have to solve your business by yourself."  
  
Kyo just let out a blank face. He finally said, "Please pinch me, I must be dreaming."  
  
"I'm sorry but this is the truth. The sooner you accept this, the better."  
  
Kyo was still unmoving.  
  
"Come on, I will show you something." Shigure pulled Kyo then he snapped his fingers.  
  
Kyo looked around. They are in a hospital.  
  
"Ah . . ." Kyo uttered as a wheel chair just passed through him. It's true. I'm dead, he thought sadly.  
  
Shigure chuckled. He looked at Kyo as if saying I-told-you-so.  
  
Kyo and Shigure continued walking until they reached a room. Kyo looked at the door sign. Intensive Care Unit, it read.  
  
Shigure pulled Kyo inside by walking through the door. Kyo was confused. "Why are we here?" he asked Shigure.  
  
Shigure remained silent and pointed to him the bed in the room. Kyo moved closer. There was a woman at the side of the bed and her head is bowed and she's sobbing. He looked at the person at the bed. He recognized his face. There were all sorts of machines and wires connected to him.  
  
Suddenly, the woman raised her head. It was Tohru. Tohru spoke, "Kyo, please hold on. For me, please. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you."  
  
Kyo was deeply saddened. "Tohru." He whispered.  
  
"Wow, so this is what Tohru looks like now." Shigure commented. "Well? You see that your body is not really officially dead yet but you have no chance of survival. Your soul already left your body. Well, I'll be going now, if you need me just call me." Shigure snapped his fingers again and he's gone.  
  
Kyo looked at Tohru again. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry."  
  
Tohru shouted, "No! Don't! Hatori!" as she left from the room running.  
  
Kyo looked at the person on the bed that was also him. The heart beat was zero. I'm now officially dead, he thought.  
  
Kyo watched as Hatori came in with several nurses with him. Followed by Tohru who was still sobbing. Hatori attempted to revive him but still his heartbeat remained zero.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru. We lost him."  
  
"NO!" Tohru hugged his dead body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki glanced at the clock. It was already 8 p.m. It was already two hours after they buried Sohma Kyo. Kyo, he thought. Yuki was really grieved on the death of Kyo. They became close friends after the curse was broken. Kyo became his best friend. He, Kyo, and Tohru were inseparable. Tohru. I wonder how she's taking all this.  
  
  
  
A week had passed since the death of Kyo. Tohru did not report for work since then so Yuki decided to visit Tohru in her house.  
  
Yuki found her at her backyard watering the plants. "Tohru."  
  
Tohru spun around surprised on her face as she saw Yuki standing there. "Yuki, what are you doing here? I'm surprised. Don't you have any work today?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have much work to do today. But so do you."  
  
"Is that what you came here for? To scold me? Please give me some more time. I'm still grieving and that place reminds me too much of Kyo."  
  
"Tohru, I'm grieving too. Kyo was my best friend and I cared for him too. But we have to move on. Besides, we are in a middle of a project and it is due next week. We need you at the office."  
  
Tohru stiffened. "If that is your concern, then I'll just leave my resignation letter at your desk tomorrow. So you could find someone else to replace me right away."  
  
Yuki grabbed Tohru's shoulders and spoke directly into her eyes. "But Tohru that was not what I meant. Please be reasonable. Just look, if Kyo is alive today what do you think he wants you to do? Mope around all day? Cry all day? Besides, you have to remember that Kyo worked for the company as hard as I did. Do you want to throw away the sweat and blood he invested in that company?"  
  
The mention of Kyo's name brought Tohru into reality. Tohru thought for awhile.  
  
"Okay, I'll go to work tomorrow."  
  
Yuki smiled. I knew it.  
  
  
  
Kyo watched the whole scene with jealousy. Why haven't I noticed it before? Yuki is also in love with Tohru. I can see it through his eyes.  
  
Kyo wanted to punch Yuki. "You traitor!" But his punches just passed through Yuki.  
  
"Shit!" Kyo exclaimed.  
  
"Stop it. You'll just die trying." Shigure suddenly appeared beside Kyo. "Haha. How thoughtless of me. You're already dead. Hahaha."  
  
Kyo wondered if he could punch a ghost. 


End file.
